RP: Mada's Story
(Me (Venom) and DARKEST only) Plot A cub has been born to the lion Mbaya and his mate, Nzuri. But Mbaya finds the cub as weak, and tries to leave the cub to die. But Nzuri disagrees, and Mbaya leaves to find a new mate. The cub, a girl named Mada, is a shy and timid cub at first, but soon grows strong. This is the life of Mada, a lioness who becomes a deadly fighter, yet kind to her friends. Characters Heroes/Heroines *Darzin the Lioness *Mada the Lioness *Nzuri *Ahadi *Uru *Mufasa *Taka/Scar (turns into a villain) *Zira (turns into a villain) *Sarabi *Sarafina *Simba (cub, adult at the end) *Nala (cub, adult at the end) *Tojo (same with Nala) *Kula (same with Nala) *Tama (same with Nala) *Malka (is killed by Scar) *Chumvi (like Malka, he is killed by Scar as a young cub) *Kafei (same as Nala) *Basi (same) *Zuzu *Zazu (chick and adult) *Rafiki *Talvik (cub, teen at end) * Mheetu (teen at the end) Antiheroes Ahadi Baasho (late in-story) Villains Taka/Scar Zira Makeena Banagi Shenzi Banzai Ed Baasho (for most of the story) The Other Hyenas Mbaya Rules #No Godmodding #DO NOT powerplay. #Follow the story. #Have fun. RolePlay Chapter One Nzuri: (Had give birth to a lioness cub) Darzin:(Resting) Mbaya: (One glance at his new cub and he growls) Nzuri: Mbaya..... is there something wrong? Mbaya: The cub is weak, Nzuri..... I cannot have weakness. We should leave her to die..... Nzuri: (Slashes at Mbaya's face) Don't be an idiot and leave your own cub!! How could you be so careless?! Mbaya: (Growls) I said I cannot have weakne- Nzuri: Then leave. Mbaya: .....I will. (Leaves to find another mate) Darzin:(Growls at Mbaya) Nzuri: (Notices Darzin) Forget about him, he's an a$$, anyway. Darzin: Agreed, how is your baby Nzuri: Good. (Smiles) Mada: (Suckling) Darzin:(In her mating prime) Nzuri: ? Darzin: Sorry Nzuri: Heh.... (Months Later) Mada: (Walking with her mother) Darzin:(Pregnant) Mada: (Notices a cub Mufasa with Ahadi) Mom....? Who's that cub? Nzuri: It's the prince, Mufasa, Mada. You should already know that.... Mada: (Hides behind her mother's leg) Nzuri: (Chuckles) It's alright. Darzin:(Tries to stand) Mada: (Shy) Darzin: It is ok Mada Nzuri: Yes, Mada. Try to say hello. Mada: (Slowly goes out of hiding) (Shyly to cub Mufasa) He-hello.... Mufasa: (Smiles) Hello! Darzin:(Bows to Ahadi) Ahadi: Hello, Darzin.... Darzin:(Heh Mada: (Tries to hide again) Nzuri: (Nudges) Darzin:(Licks Mada) Mufasa: (Looks at Mada) Don't you wanna play? Mada: Pl-play what? Darzin:(Lays down) Mufasa: I don't know.... Mada: (Playfully pounces on cub Mufasa) Got ya! Darzin:(Giggles) She is adorable Nzuri: Yes.... (Smiles) Darzin:(Feels her unborn cubs kick) Nzuri: ? Darzin:(Purrs) Nzuri: ^^ Darzin:(Licks) Mada: (Giggles) Darzin:(Pulls her to her)] Mada: ?? Darzin:(Lick bathes) Mada: (Purrs) Darzin:(Licks) Mada: ^^ Darzin:(Go play Mada: Okay.... (Goes to play with Mufasa) Darzin:(Feels her water break) Mufasa: ....huh? Darzin roars in pain as she gives brith) Mufasa and Mada: (Backs away) Nzuri: (Helps Darzin) Darzin:(Roars) Mada: (Trembles) Darzin:(Fetal Fluids drip) Mufasa: Hm? Three female cubs are born Mada: ....^^ The three mew Mufasa: (Purrs) One purrs Mufasa: (Licks) She licks back Sarabi: (Walking with her mother, stops to see Mufasa) Hey, Mufasa..... ^^ one of the youngest cubs mews Sarabi: (Notices the cubs and smiles) Darzin:(Yawns) Mufasa: Oh... (Turns to Mada) This is my new friend, Mada. Darzin:(Purrs) Mufasa: (Smiles) Retan:(The Eldest Cub)*Mews* Mada: (Licks Retan) Retan:(Purrs) Jacktah:(The Middles cub) Suckling her mothers milk) Darzin:(Purrs) Vetick:(The youngest and blind in one eye) Nzuri: ? Vetick:(Mews) Nzuri: (Licks Mada) Go play with your new friends, okay? Mada: Okay, Ma. ^^ Nzuri: Heh... Vetick:(Goes to suckle) Nzuri: Your cubs are cute.... Darzin:(Giggles) Nzuri: ^^ Retan:(Mews Nzuri: ^^ Jacktah:(Cute roars) Nzuri: Heh... Vetick:(Asleep) Mada: (Yelps) Retan:(Huh (A familiar looking lion is attacking Mada) Nzuri: (Growls) You. Mbaya: (Slashes at his former mate) Darzin:(Bites Mbaya) Ahadi: (Pins Mbaya) Mbaya: (Smirks) King Ahadi.... Ahadi: ....Get out of my kingdom. Now. Mbaya: (Scoffs) Ahadi: GET OUT. (Lets Mbaya go) Mbaya: (Smirks and pretends to leave, but turns back and suprise attacks Ahadi) Ahadi: (Roars and claws at Mbaya's neck) Mbaya: (Roars in pain) Darzin:(King Ahadi you alright Ahadi: Yes.... Nzuri: (To the cubs) Mufasa, Mada, Sarabi, get in the den. We'll handle this rogue... (The cubs obey and head to the den, Nzuri then attacks her former mate) Mbaya: (Growls, him and Nzuri go to fight privately) Darzin:(Joins her) Nzuri: Darzin.... this is between me and Mbaya only. Mbaya: You might need backup for this fight, my dear.... Nzuri: (Snaps at Mbaya) Don't call me "dear" after what you did to me! Mbaya: (Attacks Nzuri) I only left you... Nzuri: No.... you did more than that. (Slashes at Mbaya's face) YOU ABUSED ME BEFORE MADA WAS EVEN BORN! Mbaya: (Pins Nzuri) A bit rough here, are we...? Nzuri: D-darzin.... (Mbaya cackles while Nzuri tries to claw at him) Darzin:(Bites Mbaya's neck) Mbaya: (Slashes at her ribs) Darzin:(At his mercy, at his wim) Nzuri: (Pins Mbaya) Leave the Pridelands.... and never come back. Mbaya: (Snarls and kicks her off, finally leaving) Darzin:(Shaking, needing aid) (An object in the sky is a flame) Nzuri: (Confused) Huh....? Rafiki:(Bandaging Darzin Nzuri: ...(Sighs) the object turns heading towards the pridelands Nzuri: (Notices and growls) It crashes near the area where the cubs are Mufasa: (Shivers and slowly walks out of the den) It is a pod *They don't know what it is* Mufasa: What is that? the doors hiss and then open Mufasa: (Walks toward the pod) Sarabi: Muffy, don't! Low growls and a clawed hand grabs the door rim Ahadi: (Growls and picks Mufasa by the scruff) ???:(Growls and steps out) Mufasa: (Shaking in fear) ???:(Roars) Nzuri: (Hisses at ???) ???:(Roars to put fear in anyone) Nzuri: (Backs off) ???:(Walks to young Mada) Mada: (Hides behind her mother) ???:(Tail grabs her softly) Mada: ? ???:(Eyes can't be seen through the lense) Nzuri: (Calms) ???:(Purr-Growls) Nzuri: ...^^ Mada: Mama, who is he? Darkstorm:(Takes off the Mask and his face isn't furrie along with his arms and legs) Nzuri: (Doesn't respond) Darkstorm:(Sets Mada down and walks to Ahadi) Ahadi: (Calmer than before, tries to greet Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Greets) I am Dark Lord Darkstorm and you are? Ahadi: (Smiles) King Ahadi... Darkstorm:(Smiles) Mufasa: (Smiles a bit) Darkstorm:(Turns) Darzin:(Growling) Nzuri: ? Darkstorm:(Roars and Extends Dragon Like Wings) Darzin:(Faints) Nzuri: (Notices) Darkstorm:(Climbs priderock) Mufasa: ? Darkstorm:(his claws dig into the rock) Sarabi: (Her head tilts, confused) Darkstorm:(Extends wings and lets go) Mada: Hm... Darkstorm:(Flying and Does tricks) Sarabi: ^^ Darkstorm:(Dives, gaining speed) Mufasa: Whoa... Darkstorm:(Extends wings and flies low) Mada: ^^ Darkstorm:(Flaps wings to slow down, causing a freshing breeze) Mada: (Purring) Darkstorm:(Lands) Mada: ^^ Darkstorm:(Heh Mada: ....Whe-where did you come from? Darkstorm:(Point to the Smoke) Transdimensional rift Mada: Huh? DarkstorM:(Pets her) Mada: (Purrs) Darkstorm:(yawns) Mada: (Goes to play-fight with Sarabi and Mufasa) Darkstorm:(Lays down and rests) Mada: ^^ his tail sways Mada: (Notices his tails and smirks, getting in a pouncing position) Darkstorm:(Asleep) Mada: (Pounces on his tail) Darkstorm:(Huh) Mada: (Giggles) Darkstorm: heh Mada: ^^ A rouge male enters the territory Darkstorm:(Plays with Mada) Mada: (Giggling) Nzuri (Her mother): ^^ Darkstorm:(Yawns) Chapter Two - The Adolescent (Teen) Years Darkstorm:(Hunting with the lioness) Sarabi: (Watching) Darkstorm: (Knows not to hunt the healthy and Expecting mothers) Nzuri: (Stalking a sick female) Darkstorm:(Spear ready) (The sick antelope sees Nzuri and runs) Nzuri: (Growls, chases after her prey) Darkstorm:(Throws I his spear) Nzuri: (Bites the head of the antelope) Darkstorm:(Walks to the kill) (The antelope swats Nzuri off it's head, injuring her) Darkstorm:(Runs After the Antelope and makes the final kill) Nzuri: (Groans) .... Darkstorm:(Gives her a large slab of meat) Nzuri: (Injured from the antelope, but eats anyway) Darkstorm:(Heals her) Nzuri: Thanks, Dark... Darkstorm: No prob Mada (Teen): (Chatting with Mufasa) Mufasa:(Chatting with Mada) Taka: (Stalking a mouse) A rouge male wanders in) Taka: Huh? The Male goes to Mada's ma and tries to woo her Nzuri: (Growls) The male:(Circles Nzuri, still trying to mate) Nzuri: (Hisses a warning) The Male see's Mada and then switches from Mating to kill Male: I will kill her, But I won't if you bare my cub Nzuri: ...Fine. Male:(Licks) Nzuri: ... (Later on) Male:(Sleeping) Mada: (Goes to her mother, whispering) Mum... are you okay? Nzuri: I'm fine... Male:(Licks Nzuri) Nzuri: Hm... Darkstorm:(Flies in and notices the male and Growls) Nzuri: Darkstorm! Just in time... Male:(What Darkstorm:(Grabs the male and tosses him out, he calls ahadi) Ahadi: (Comes as quickly as possible) What happened, here? Darkstorm: I can only guess that this rouge used Mada as leverage to mate with Nzuri (Extends Claws) Shall I kill him or should you? Ahadi: I'll kill him... Male:(Roars) Ahadi: (Growls) Male: (Attacks) Darkstorm: (Defends) Ahadi: (Bites the male's neck) Male:(Roars in pain) Ahadi: (His teeth suck in deeper) Male:(Tries to retaliate) Ahadi: (Claws at the male's ribs) The Male tries to escape Darkstorm: My turn Ahadi? Ahadi: Be my guest, friend... Darkstorm:(Pulls out Hunters bow) Ahadi: (Takes a step back) Darkstorm:(Takes aim and Fires) The arrow Hits the Male in the back of the head, death immediate Mada: (Saw the whole thing, speechless) Darkstorm:(Goes the male and pulls out the arrow) Mada: (Backs off) Darkstorm: I will not harm you Mada Mada: It's not that... Darkstorm: Pets) Mada: ^_^ Darkstorm:(Goes to clean the arrow) Ahadi: Hm... Darkstorm: What Ahadi: Nothing. Darkstorm: Picks up the Corpse and Carries it away) Ahadi: (yawns, goes to rest in his den) Darkstorm:(Tosses the Corpse into a crevace and heads to his Cave) Nzuri: (sighs) Darkstorm:(You alright Nzuri: I'm not sure if I even want another cub... Darkstorm: We will see about it, once it is born let me know Nzuri: okay... Darkstorm:(Pets her and heals what ever wounds was dealt to her) Nzuri: "Heh, thanks." Category:Roleplays Category:RP's Category:The Lion King RP's Category:Invite Only Category:Venom's RPs Category:Life Stories Category:Story Roleplays